Our Daughter
by wertman25
Summary: Leia is a toddler who knows more than she let's on because she is Force sensitive. One day when her adopted father Bail takes her to work with him in the Imperial Senate, she takes matters into her own hands and goes to find her real father. How will Vader react to little Leia? (Expansion story from Time Travel Redemption)


**Hey guys! Here is that story you asked for! First off all you don't really need to read Time Travel Redemption to understand this story but it is an expansion to the story that Leia tells Luke. Hope you like it!**

A female toddler sat happily on the floor of one of the many offices in the Galactic Imperial Senate building. The office she sat in belonged to adopted father, Bail Organa; who sat peacefully at his desk across the room. He usually would not bring his daughter to work with him, but his wife Breha was becoming sicker. She did not have the strength to take their daughter to the medical center with her. So the little girl came with her father instead. Bail hated the idea, it was too close for comfort. He just prayed to the Force that nothing bad would happen.

The senator lost his concentration when his daughter started to giggle as if someone had started tickling her. He was sure someone had entered the room to play with his young daughter, it happened often at home. As he glanced up from his work, to his surprise no one was there. The only presence was the little girl giggling in the center of the room.

Bail's confusion was quickly thrown aside as a smile appeared on his face. Every time the girl smiled or giggled he couldn't help but to think of the girl's mother, they were so alike. Not only did the two look alike but also he just felt Padme within his daughter, "Leia?"

The young girl stopped giggling as she turned to look at her father. He couldn't help but smile larger at the large grin on her face, "What's so funny?"

Instead of answering, she started to giggle once more and turned away from her father, keeping her secret. To anyone else it would seem as if the toddler was looking to the wall, but to Leia she was looking at her secret; the ghost of a woman that everyone believed to be long gone. Her mother.

Padme smiled back at her small daughter, as she held a finger to her lips, "Quiet."

Leia giggled quietly repeating her mother, "Quiet."

Bail looked up from his work, he was sure he had heard Leia speaking, "Did you say something Leia?"

The little girl turned back to her father, once again letting out a small laugh before turning back to her mother.

Padme giggled at Bail's confused face. _I'm sorry Bail, but I have to do what's right for my daughter. Even if it involves you getting a little insane. _Padme suddenly looked down at her daughter as she reached out her tiny hand trying to touch Padme's dress. The little girl let out a whine when her hand went right through the dress. Sadness filled both mother and daughter. Before Leia could start crying, her mother got down on the floor, sitting in front of her, "Shhhh. It's alright. I'm right here."

Leia smiled as Padme reached out and acted if she was touching Leia's face. Little Leia smiled bigger, "Mommy."

Padme smiled, _Thank the Force Anakin's Force sensitivity got passed to Leia or this would never be possible. _Leia was so much like Padme; everything about her screamed Padme. Padme sighed sadly, _Luke. _She visited Luke often as well, but he didn't see her like Leia did. He may have seen her a few times, but he mostly only heard her. He was with family though. Leia was with Bail. _They should be together. _Even though they were separated, they were both with good people. Both people were very good options, but Padme disliked both, she had her won preference. _Ani. They should be with Anakin, they should be with their father. Anakin and I, we should have been able to run away and have our family. Luke and Leia. _Padme smiled again, Leia looked so much like herself, but Luke looked so much like Anakin. They were just so perfect. "I'm here Leia, you're just like Mommy aren't you?"

The Senator once again looked up from his desk, he was sure he was hearing his daughter talking. She had said Mommy. "Do you want me to get Mommy, Leia? I can call her, she is near by."

Leia turned around giving her father a very rude glare. She wanted her real mother, she wanted Padme.

Padme laughed at the glare Leia gave Bail that was an Anakin face, "Well maybe you're more like your father than I thought." Padme turned to Bail, who was studying his daughter's face. _He knows that's an Anakin face._

Bail studied his daughter for a few moments, _you're like both of them. Your mother and father; because that is defiantly a Hero without fear glare than a Padme glare. _Bailed sighed sadly turning back to his papers, _Hero without Fear. He was the weakest of them all. The traitor. He will never come near her, like he did Padme._

Padme frowned looking back at Leia. She knew her daughter was Force sensitive, she felt things and could see things, just like Anakin. Padme turned to make sure Bail was no longer looking towards the center of the room, he wasn't. She turned back to her daughter sighing sadly, "You're going to hear some bad things about your father someday, but I don't want you to hold it in your heart. Your father is a good person, no matter what anyone says."

Leia nodded happily and for a moment she was sure Leia understood. _She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be with Bail. She should be with Anakin. Luke and Leia should be with Anakin. He is their Father. If he knew they existed, everything would be different. It could save him. He wouldn't be like this. He needs to see her, meet her. If he meets her, he will know it is our daughter. I just know it. _Padme looked back to her daughter who watched her with questioning eyes, "Want to meet Daddy?"

Leia turned her face towards Bail and Padme sighed, _She thinks I'm talking about Bail. I should have known better. _Padme's thoughts paused when Leia turned back to Padme and nodded happily. _Maybe not? _Before Padme even had time to move, Leia had already started crawling quietly towards the door. _Where is she going? _ Padme glanced at Bail giving his an apologetic look, _I'm sorry but she has to meet her real father. She belongs to him. _Padme slowly followed her crawling daughter, silently praying to the Force that no one would see her.

When they reached the hallway, Padme noticed that not a soul was there. _Thank the Force. There must be a debate going on. _Padme looked down to her crawling daughter laughing, 'Where are you going Leia?"

Leia pointed her fingers down the hallway, "Daddy."

Padme was shocked, Anakin was always down this hallway. A far distance down, but it was still the same hallway. _Does she know? How does she know? Is it a Force sensitive thing? _

Padme watched silently as her daughter raised slowly and inelegantly onto two feet. She continued to follow Leia as the little girl walked slowly down the halls, acting as her daughter's invisible angel protector. Padme smiled, _Angel protector. _Padme couldn't help the memory of a small blonde boy that flooded her mind.

"_Are you an angel?"_

_"What?"_

_"An angel! I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Lego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."_

As the memory faded, Padme remembered how silly that boy seemed back then, but how later their loved blossomed. She turned her face to the small toddler, their love created that, not just the small girl in front of her but two beautiful babies. _Oh Anakin, why couldn't you see them? Why couldn't we all just be together?_

The sound of mechanical breathing echoed down the hallway, _Anakin. _Padme jumped in front of her baby. She had expected the child to try to run or start to cry at the sound of that terrible breathing but Leia did neither of those. It seems that the sound only excited Leia and made her attempt to run faster towards the Emperor's office.

Padme smiled sadly, "You must be careful. Your daddy is broken and very upset."

Leia frowned, "No. Both don't be sad."

Padme laughed sadly, "Me and Daddy are very sad. We miss each other, but when you go meet him, he will be happy. Remember what I said, he's broken. So don't be afraid, he has funny black cloths on, it helps him breath."

Leia took a big gulp of air, showing that she knew what breathing was and how good she was at it.

Padme nodded, "Yes. You can do that on your own. Daddy can't, so his clothes help him but they make him look scary."

Leia nodded as she got back on her hands and knees, making her way around the final corner of the hallway. Anakin's breathing was very loud by now, but it didn't affect Leia, she just continued crawling. The small girl entered the room unnoticed.

_That's strange. _Padme thought, _they are usually so observant and feel everything. _Padme almost growled when she saw Palpatine sitting at his desk. _That monster. _She turned her face to Anakin, but he was not her Anakin. This Anakin was a huge black armored machine, but nevertheless, Anakin was in there. To anyone else it would have looked as if Anakin was the monster and Palpatine was just a weak old man, but Padme knew that it was a lie. There was good in Anakin, there always would be. Anakin faced the window as he looked out over Coruscant. Padme smiled sadly, "I brought someone for you to meet Ani." Anakin did not move, he stayed frozen at the window. Padme sighed sadly, _he is the strongest with the Force but he is just like Luke. He never sees me and hardly hears me. He locked himself up so tight, I can't even get through. _

Anakin stood watching the traffic of Coruscant. Everything seemed so pointless. It had been four years, no five, he didn't know. What the hell did it matter anyways? Time had passed since he had seen his Angel and he still thought about her every second. Anakin- No, Darth Vader; he was Vader now. He had to stop thinking about Padme, Padme was Anakin Skywalker's, not his. _I kill Anakin Skywalker, he is nothing. I killed his wife and unborn child. _He sighed frustrated, _my wife and my child. _The anger started to boil inside him, ready to blow. Why did Palpatine demand him to be on Coruscant? It was ridiculous. There was nothing needed of him here and every time he came here, it just made him miss Padme more.

Padme took a deep breath as Leia inched closer and closer, but all hope was loss as the monster spoke, "Ah, Bail I believe we found your daughter." Padme turned to see a frightened Bail standing in the doorway. _No not now. We are so close_, "Anakin turn around! Please turn around!"

Darth Vader frowned underneath his mask, _What is he talking about? I didn't feel anything? Crazy old man. That fool. _Honestly, Vader didn't care what Palpatine was talking about. Someone could be ready to stab him from behind and he probably would not more. But for some unknown reason he turned slowly around, as if he was compelled to do so. He looked to the man at the entrance of the room, a man that he used to call friend. The man looked very scared but Vader had no idea why, it wasn't the fear he was use to. It wasn't the fear of seeing the form of the famous Sith Lord, Darth Vader standing before you. No, this was different. _What did he say? Daughter? _Vader watched as Bail switched his gaze between something on the floor and the himself, if Vader was not a Jedi, well fallen Jedi, he would have missed the quick glance but he didn't, he saw it. _Strange. _He followed the man's gaze to the spot on the floor, to Vader's surprise there sat a little girl. Who was watching him intensely and for the first time since his wife's death, Vader did not take his eyes of this girl, as questions screamed in his head.

Padme smiled as saw Anakin looking at their daughter, "That's it Ani! Think! It's our daughter! Look at her! She looks exactly like me!"

Bail stepped forward looking at the Emperor, "I'm so very sorry that she disturbed you. I will.." Padme shook her head in torture, _No. We are so close! They are so close!_ He can't take her now. As Padme closed her eyes and as Bail walked forward, the father and daughter continued to stare at each other. Anakin – no Vader's mind was filled with questions; _why do you feel so familiar? Why do I know your face? Why didn't I feel you come into the room? I wasn't that preoccupied, I should have sensed you._

As her true father continued to stare at her and the other father was on her way to retrieve her, Leia showed that she had other plans in mind. She quickly crawled forward and grabbed onto the big black boot in front of her. Padme opened to her eyes when she heard a gasp, everyone was motionless and quite. She followed everyone's gaze and smiled. There was her daughter clinging onto her father's boot, almost hidden under the black cape that ran from his waist and shoulders. Out of everyone in the room, Anakin seemed to be the most unreadable; and not just because he wore the mask.

Padme slowly made her way over to Anakin, "Ani, please. Don't you see, she came to you? Your daughter. Our daughter. She's alive because you didn't kill me. She loves you, just as I love you. Look at her, please. She is us."

Vader slowly and gently lifted Leia up using the Force. _What am I doing? Have I gone insane? _When the small girl was at his level, he paused and let her float in air directly in front of him. He was surprised of how Leia looked directly at him, her face unreadable, but still looked at him. No one dared look at his face, but here was this little girl watching him with no fear in his eyes. Then Leia did the unthinkable, he giggled and laughed as she reached out for the man in front of him. Anakin's heart stopped, "Padme." He said her name so low that the mechanical voice didn't even speak it, but the hideous voice didn't need to say it for Padme to hear, "That's right Ani. She's me, the piece of me you have left." Padme paused letting out a giggle, "But her temper is all you." Vader said nothing as he continued to stare at Leia, so Padme contiuned, "There is another child. We have a son also. Luke and Leia, the names we picked. Didn't think we would be using them both the first time. No wonder I had so much back pain. Don't let Palpatine's lie deceive you, there is good in you Ani. I lived to leave your children for you. I wasn't strong enough, you are. "

Bail still remained motionless in the center of the room, _please don't kill her. Please don't kill her. Not my only remaining piece of Padme._

Vader frowned underneath the mask. _No. Padme died, she took my unborn child with her. _He paused as anger washed over him, _I killed her. I killed her and my unborn child. This is just more torture for me, showing me what my daughter would have looked like. Like I need more torture. How much more can one man take?_ _I guess I'm not really a man anymore. _He sighed looking at the small girl that continued to smile at him and in the first time in forever, he returned the smile. Not that anyone knew. _You remind me of someone, someone very special to me. I loved her more than life itself I lost my child as well. I would like to think she would have looked something like you. I would have given her everything. Do me a favor and meet a nice boy? Have a good life and don't end up like me. _The little girl giggled again, "Daddy."

Vader sighed becoming angry again, _I suppose you would want to go back to your father. Nothing good lasts forever. _He slowly used the Force to pass Leia back to her father.

Padme's eyes bulged out of her head, "Wait. What are you doing! Anakin! Don't! It's your daughter!"

Bail grabbed the girl quickly as he looked back and forth between the Emperor and Vader, "Thank you, I'm so sorry."

Vader paid no attention to what Bail was saying, he walked past him as he growled angrily, "Keep a better eye on her."

Padme couldn't believe what she was watching. She tried to stop her husband from walking out the door, she called after his as tears ran down her face, "Anakin! Anakin Skywalker! You felt something! I know you did, don't deny it! Come back! Please come back!"

Witnessing her father leaving her and her mother crying; Leia also began to cry. Padme was too distraught to do anything, she fell to the floor holding herself. _Anakin. No, please come back._ Bail held onto Leia as she continued to cry as he walked back to his office. He closed the door behind him, to insure that Leia would not make another escape. No matter what he tried he could not get his daughter to stop crying, "Please stop Leia, it's okay, that bad man is gone."

The statement Bail made just made Leia bawl harder; he had no idea what was wrong with her. Soon a teary eyed Padme was by Leia's side too as she tried to comfort her daughter, "Shhhh. It's okay. Look. I'm sad too."

Leia watched her mother as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. Padme smiled sadly, "I miss him too. Everything will be okay, one day, I promise. You'll see. Just remember, there is good in him. It's just under that silly black costume."

Leia giggled and Bail became very confused at his daughter's mood change, but seeing Leia smile made him feel better. Bail let out a relieved sigh, he was almost sure he was about to lose his daughter moments ago, "Leia why did you leave?" The little girl giggled, "My daddy is good."

Bail looked at her confused, "I am?"

Leia frowned annoyed, "No. Ani is good."

Bail froze, _Daddy? Ani? _It suddenly all made sense, _Anakin Skywalker. _Leia's true father, the fallen hero Jedi of the Republic, he was Darth Vader. She had run to her true father, _because he was a Jedi. He was able to use the Force that means Leia can to and she knew that he was her father. _Bail felt fear wash through him, _he will not take my child. He will not take her child. _"Leia I am your father. No one else."

After that, Leia was not allowed in the Senate building. She never returned to that building until many years later, and when she did; her adopted father made sure she feared the evil creature that was Darth Vader.

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please! ****:)**** Feel free to tell me other ideas!**


End file.
